


Too late

by AlinePB



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Season 8, Sad Ending, post end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:26:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinePB/pseuds/AlinePB
Summary: Keith couldn’t keep his feelings to himself. No, not anymore. He said to Allura that he was going to confess so now was the time. Better late than never, right? Maybe not this time.





	Too late

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a conversation that I think should have happened to help us understand the shitty end we got so.. hope um enjoy it even though is a little sad ;)

That was it. It had to be now or he would never have the courage to do it. Keith had been thinking about his feelings for too long, and keeping them to himself only made his heart ache. The only person he managed to talk about it was gone now. Allura helped him so much with her good heart and amazing kindness. She told him that he should tell Shiro what he feels, or he was going to struggle with the uncertainty of Shiro’s feelings for the rest of his life. So, now that Allura saved them and they were all “well”, Keith decided that it was time to put an end to his doubts.  
They were all in Altea to celebrate the construction of a new home for the alteans and to remember with love their lovely friend Allura, who saved them in many ways. All of them had been busy, helping people, building, cooking, teaching and controlling the Galra.  
Keith was feeling so distant from Shiro, they didn’t talk properly for a long time and he wasn’t sure why. So, he waited until their dinner was finished and went to look for Shiro.  
He found him outside the castle, looking at the stars with an indecipherable look.  
Keith walked towards him, letting Shiro know that he was there. When he approached, Shiro turned to face him, now looking like he was tense. Keith then started:  
— Hey Takashi. Long time since we talked properly.  
— You’re right Keith. I’m sorry we’ve been so busy and didn’t have time to keep each other updated about our lives. - the oldest responded.  
— Yeah, I understand. Just missed talking to you. So... I need to tell you something. Something that have been in my mind for a very long time. - he said very nervous. Now there was no coming back.  
— What is it Keith? You know you can count on me. Tell me.  
— You know Takashi... You were the first friend I’ve ever had. The first person that believed in my potential, that took care of me when I was all alone and lonely. You changed me and my future, and all of that incredible things we’ve done in space, is because you brought me to the Garrison and stood by my side, even when I was a stubborn and clueless child. I came to admire you deeply and thought about you as a brother, until you went to Kerberos. After the pilot error, I noticed that my feelings for you were so deep that I couldn’t accept a life without you and I knew that you had to be alive. So I searched for you everyday, did all I could until I had you by my side again. After that, we found Voltron and our life became so crazy but you still managed to be the best leader we could have and you were so amazing and cool and handsome that I... I... I couldn’t help but fall in love with you. Actually, I’ve loved you before but it was in space that this feelings became so strong that made me hurt. So, now that we are safe, I decided to tell you what I was hiding. I couldn’t live like that anymore.  
— Keith... I don’t know how to tell you this but, ah. I am so honored by your admiration, and you must know that I admire you and need you very much too. In reality, I once was in love with you. - Shiro replied embarrassed.  
— Once was..? - Keith’s chest started to burn.  
— Yeah. I didn’t tell you before I went to Kerberos but by that time, when I broke up with Adam, I loved you deeply. I struggled with this feelings because they didn’t felt right. I imagined you would never love me back and that I was too old for you and that when I arrived back on Earth, you would be with someone else. So, with the time, I tried to forget this romantic feelings and only keep my brotherly love for you. - Shiro said while Keith heard seeming full of fear of what he had to say.  
— So, what do you feel now?  
— I’m sorry Keith but, I’m in love with someone else. - Shiro said, as if the words hurt his throat as he spoke them. Keith, meanwhile, lowered his head, because he couldn’t stand looking at Shiro.  
— So, I’m too late. - He said, more to himself than for Shiro, with a deep voice.  
— Keith I never meant to hurt you but...  
— I know that wasn’t your intention Shiro. I’m sorry that I bothered you and wasted your time talking about my stupid feelings. - Keith said with a hurt voice that he had only showed to Shiro in his whole life. Shiro noticed that Keith didn’t call him by his first name as always. Also, he saw tears on his friend’s eyes.  
— Keith no, please, I’m glad you told me how you feel, you are way more brave than me, that never told you how I felt. Just please wait I-  
— Please Shiro just leave it. You don’t need to feel sorry for me I just wasn’t expecting this I.. - Keith couldn’t hold back the tears much longer, but he didn’t want Shiro to see how his words had affected him.  
— Please Keith, I still need your friendship, just please, stay by my side. - Shiro said, a little despair in his voice.  
— I’m sorry Shiro. I don’t think I can do that. Your presence hurts me. I hope you and the person you love get together and have a happy life but I can’t watch that. I.. I need to go away and collect my heart’s pieces. - As this words left Keith’s mouth, they were like knives stabbing Shiro right into his heart. He just wanted to keep Keith close and hear him saying Takashi with so much passion... but that was a very selfish thought.  
As he watched Keith’s tears finally starting to fall, Shiro said:  
— I won’t ask you to stay then, but I ask you one thing. Don’t forget me, please.- his own tears were know filling his eyes.  
— I could never. You’re the best part of me. - Keith said as his tears rolled down his cheeks. His voice showed that he was nearly having a breakdown. No need to say that this words hurt Shiro like hell.  
— Bye Shiro. - He said, turning around to go back to his room.  
— Wait Keith! - Shiro then ran to where Keith was, grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him close, giving him a hug.  
— Please call me Takashi one last time. - his deep voice being whispered near Keith’s ear, their tears wetting each other clothes.  
— Bye Takashi. - Keith said. Pulling away from Shiro’s arms was the last thing he wanted to do. Yet, he did it, and it hurted like hell.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you very much!! hope you liked it.  
> sorry for any error, english isn’t my first language.


End file.
